Unsolved Puzzle
by Naramixx
Summary: MelloxNear. Near has a puzzle he can t solve, so Mello sneaks into his room at night and emotion burst out....


This is my first fanfiction ever! Also my first attempt at writing MelloxNear fanfiction! Please don't be so hard on me. Also if there's any spelling mistakes, or anything, please rewiev!

**--**

Mello.

He has always been number two, next to me.

I have always known he have been envious of me.

But I really don't care.

I try to not care.

But Mello always makes me care.

I don't know what kind of feeling that rushes trough me every time he looks at me. Every time he walks up to me and steps on my puzzle. Every time he kicks over my card tower.

Am I angry? Am I sad? No.

I don't know

Mello always makes me wonder. He makes me ask myself questions.

_I try not to think about it_

**--**

It's night time. I am sitting on my bed, trying to solve a puzzle.

I don't get it.

"Why can I not seem to figure out this puzzle?"

These two pieces won't fit. They are so alike. They should fit together, but they don't.

No matter how much I try to change them, they won't fit. Maybe I could eliminate one of the other pieces so these two will fit in the puzzle?.......No.

Maybe if I--

..

I dropped the two pieces on the floor. The puzzle aswell.

I-I think my heart skipped a beat.

There he was. Mello was standing in the doorway. Staring at me with those blue eyes.

I am scared. I am admitting that Mello does not only make me feel like never felt before, but before that, he always scares me.

I am scared of what he will do to me. Will he hurt me? Will he destroy my toys?

I don't know.

He approaches me. Slowly.

I wish I could take steps back, but I am already sitting in my bed. There's is nothing more I can do, than curl up to a position where I hug my knees.

He walks up to me.

"Near..." he says. "Why didn't you finish your puzzle?"

I don't answer. I just stare at him with my grey eyes. Hoping he will give me an answer why he is in my room at two in the morning.

I look at the puzzle. The pieces are all over the floor from when I dropped it earlier. I pick up the two pieces that does not fit together.

"These two pieces will not fit in my puzzle" I said. Mello stares at me with his blue eyes again. He picks up the puzzle and takes the two pieces. He places them in the middle of the puzzle.

"See that? They fit perfectly fine." He said and smiled.

"Mello..." I started. "That's not..."

"Shut up" he interrupted.

"You do it your way, I do it mine."

Yet again, Mello have surprised me. He usually does. He throws the puzzle to the other side of the room. I got scared again, but before I manage to do anything, Mello grabs my wrists and looks deeply into my eyes. He hesitates to say something for a short while, before he kisses me forcefully.

_This feeling..._

Mello's lips are like something I've never tasted before. It's so sweet. It tastes somewhat like chocolate.

I am both surprised and scared at once. I have never felt like this before. Only Mello can make me feel like this.

Carefully, I kiss him back. As my cheeks turn pink, I can also see his doing the same. I close my eyes and try to not think about what we're doing to each other.

Mello breaks the kiss for air. I still have my eyes closed, because I don't want this to end now. He puts his hands on my cheeks and strokes them. He kisses me again.

As I put my arms around his waist. I can feel his body warmth. He is very hot.

Mello opens his mouth slowly. I can feel his tongue against mine. I temble a little and try to take a few steps back, but Mello tightens his grip around me and follows me. He obviously doesn't want this to end either.

The feeling that rushes through my veins is unexplainable. The feeling that Mello gives me is....unique, if I were to explain it.

_Who could have imagined?_

Mello stops. I open my eyes and look at him. Waiting. What will he do next? Shall I make the next move?

Suddenly, Mello lifts me up. I look at him curious. "Am I really that light?" I think. He carries me to the bed, and places me carefully there. He stares at me again. What is he thinking? What will he do?

He slowly slides a hand under my shirt....but I grab it. "M-Mello..." I say. "I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

I don't know if I feel comfortable with him touching me. No one has ever touched me like that before. I am scared. I'm not made for situations like this. Mello always seems so prepared. My cheeks turn pink again.

Mello leans over me and whispers into my ear..."Near...If you don't like it...Just tell me to when to stop..." His hand slides under my shirt again, but this time, I am not stopping him. I am shivering. "_I never said I didn't like it..." _I thought.

I am starting to breathe fast. Mello looks at me with surprised eyes, then a smirk. Why is he smirking? Does he like seeing me like this? What a stupid question. _Of course he does..._

Slowly, he starts unbuttoning my shirt. _I must try to keep my cool._ But I can't. I know very well I am going to break soon if he continues like this.

Mello starts kissing me in my neck, then slowly licking...I don't know how much I can hold it any longer. I lean my head backwards on the pillow.

"A-ah..."

Mello is smirking again. He continues.

"M-Mello..."

_This feeling..._What are we doing to each other? Why is it that every time I feel Mello's presence, this feeling hits me? I know I must not show it, because if I did, Mello would notice. Or have he already noticed?

I am not a robot. I have feelings. I just don't express them to others. _Except Mello... _

Mello is stopping. Why is he stopping? I look at him with wide grey eyes. Shall I tell him not to stop? Is that what he wants?

"M-Mello, what are you-..."

My voice suddenly makes a squeaky noise as Mello is putting his hand down my pants. _I cannot stand this. I don't know when I'm going to break. _I grab a hold of his sweater.

"Ah!...Mello...don't...."

I keep making these small noises as Mello keeps going. He looks at me, but he is not smirking anymore. I think his breathing changed as well.

He now places himself over me, continuing to kiss me all over my chest. I cannot help but feel so fragile, under him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes. I let my fingers slide trough his golden locks. His hair is so soft.

"A-ah!...Mello!"

"Near..." Mello finally says.

He stops.

He stands up in the bed, pulls out a chocolate bar and starts eating from it

I am still lying in the same position, trying to catch my breath.

_Why is he doing this?_

Still shaking, I am trying to button up my shirt. I can't do it. My hands are still shaking, and I'm still breathing fast.

_What is Mello doing to me?_

I have no other choice, than to leave my shirt open. I guess it doesn't matter. I will take it off when I go to sleep later anyway. I sigh.

Mello puts the chocolate bar away when he looks at me. I try to avoid his gaze, but cannot. He walks over to me. "Do you need help?" he asks.

I become surprised again. I start twirling my hair. I don't really want to admit it. It's actually rather embarrassing that I can't even fully dress myself.

"N-no...It's okay..." I answer. Mello laughs. He is buttoning up my shirt. I look curiously at him.

_Why is he not affected? How can he keep his cool after what just happened? Is he doing this only to please himself? Why? So many questions are unanswered with Mello...I just can't seem to figure him out..._

Mello is walking out of the room. He stands in the doorway and turns his head around, looking at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Near" He says and smiles deviously. As if nothing ever happened.

_Mello is so unpredictable. I cannot seem to figure him out. Like a puzzle I can't solve._

**--**

**Love it? Hate it? Don't know? Review!**


End file.
